Gintoki and the first Zura
by Wolves silver wind
Summary: In the past as a child Gintoki fought to survive. One fateful encounter he met a man before Shouyou, and the man helped young Gintoki. Read to find out about this encounter with the man and the later encounter with Yoshida Shouyou, Katsura Kotaru and Shinsuke Takasugi. (This is a fanfic about Gintoki's past. I do not own Gintama, it's owned by Sorachi Hideaki. Enjoy :)


**I do not own Gintama, it is owned by Sorachi Hideaki. This story is from my imagination and is not connected to the actual story line. This is my first Fanfiction, so enjoy and please review :)**

**Key:**

* Normal words

* "spoken words"

* _thoughts_

**-x-**

In the night a wolf howls. Sometimes others join it in a wonderful song. Sometimes the howl is a lonely one. Tonight a silver wolf, whose glimmering fur shines like none other, howls into the cruel night.

The world was merciless as always, full of greif and decay. The boy traveled warily through the desolate world in fear and hunger. Battle after battle he was thrown into and battle after battle he fled. The amanto and samurai were ruthless, why can't peace be achieved? Needless blood is spilled on innocent ground, not a single speck of dust is untainted. Not a single thing unaffected.

In the world, there lay one boy. Under a Sakura tree, next to a field of lifeless bodies he sleeps peacefully. A soldier, walking through the field notices the silver hair of the boy, swaying with the wind. Slowly he creeps up to see the young man with natural curly, silver hair, clothed in a black yukata painted in red. He holds a white, blood splattered katana tightly to his body as he rests, and the soldier notices a symbol on the katanas sheath.

"Sakata..." He goes to touch the encrested sword only to be stopped by a small, pale hand. The dead-fish crimson eyes say it all, _'Back off'_. The Boy emitted a certain blood-lust the man rarely felt in the many battles he'd fought. This kid wasn't messing around.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands and back off slowly, silently. The only noise heard was that of hungry crows and the slight 'clink' his katana made as it tapped his armor. The boy eyed the man, his blood-lust slowly dissipating, and decided the man would leave him be.

Nodding, he closed his eyes to doze off, but not before his stomach decided to tell its tale of woe.

"You hungry?" The child didn't answer.

"We have food at the camp, i could spare you some."

"..."

"We're short of members now so they wouldn't mind..." Sighing, the soldier decided the child was a lost cause and turned to walk away.

"Why care so much about a child." He stopped moving, and responded without turning.

"Well, whether or not you're a child. I've seen enough to spare the least i can for someone who needs it." The man turned to see the kid give a slight nod, then stand to follow him.

"What's your name?"

"Gintoki."

"Last name?"

"..."

"I'm Zura." The boy looked at the bald man, and nodded. _How ironic._ They walked together. Past all the corpses the camp lay in a small forest, hidden from view.

"I'll go get the food, wait here." Gintoki nodded and sat on a nearby stump. _What if he doesn't come back? No, he would, right? _The boys thoughts went along these lines as he waited. _But, he said 'Sakata' back there. What if he knows? What if he-_

"Here." His thoughts were interrupted as the man shoved a bowl of manju towards him.

"T-thank you." he plucked one from the bowl and ate it greedily, gaining a smirk from the soldier.

"You're quite polite, your parents taught you well." The man knew he said the wrong thing. The boys killing intent heightened again, but then lowered a considerable amount as he spoke.

"I guess." The man sighed and took a manju for himself, plopping it into his mouth. He knew he shouldn't pry into the life of a war-torn boy. But he must know something about the mysterious child.

"So," he began,"why were you on the battle field?"

"Is it not normal to rest after a fight?" _After a fight? _The man sat next to the child.

"What do you mean?"

"The battle," the boy said,"I fought in it." He plopped another manju in his mouth before continuing,"Had to."

"W-which side?" The man worried that if the boy fought with the amanto, he'd be in trouble.

"Samurai, of course." He patted the sword. "So, why'd you join the war?" the man chuckled.

"As any other samurai," he thudded his fist against his armor,"to protect the country I love." The boy was amused and shook his head, he didn't understand these samurai. Suddenly, a bell resounded throughout the air and the man perked up.

"Gotta go, see ya, Gintoki." He waved as he walked away.

"Bye, Zura-san." Gintoki waved at the samurai's back as he hustled away. Noticing the manju bowl still had two left, Gintoki gladly helped himself to another bite. _He seems nice. _Gintoki stared at the camps walls. _I think I can trust him... But, he may be like the rest._ Samurai have different ways they feel they must protect the country by, Gintoki didn't understand them at all.

After he finished the manju, he wrapped up the last one and slid it into his pocket, who knows when he'll eat next. Yawning, he slid off the stump and uses it instead as a 'pillow' of sorts. _I'll wait and see if that man comes back._Taking another deep yawn, he closes his eyes. The sound of grass moving makes the boy sit up in alert but before he can react he is knocked out cold.

-x-

It's black, but voices seem to be erupting all around him.

"Is this the boy you spoke of?" A voice boomed.

"Yes, sir." Another one said, the first voice must be a general of sorts.

"He plowed through the enemy forces, i saw it with my own eyes!" A third one spoke up.

"I have never seen him before." The general spoke.

"He came from nowhere, disappeared, and is back again!" The third one spit out frantically.

"It's true, i mean, he is splattered with blood, sir." The second voice pointed out. _They're talking about me, no, oh no. I have to get away, where's my-_

"And this sword," the general said,"the emblem, it's Sakata, correct?" The sound of metal sliding filled the boys ears. _That's MY sword!_

"Grahhh!" was the only noise the boy could make through the towel in his mouth. He squirmed violently, unable to move his tied limbs.

"He's awake." The third voice stated.

"Take the bag off." The general instructed, and they obeyed. Darkness was replaced and Gintoki made a scowl towards the brightness. There were much more then three samurai. It seemed to be a meeting of the entire group in this one temple. None wore armor, but all their clothes were battered from the days at war. The generals clothes was in the best shape, but still worn down. He wore scratched, yet shining, armor that seemed almost golden. The men the general was speaking with also wore armor, and sat near him. Seems they also hold authority of some kind.

The crowd seemed to leer on the wary, silver-haired boy. He scanned for Zura, who wasn't in the confused crowd. The boy then turned his gaze back to the general, remaining silent.

"What's your name." The man spoke.

"..."

"Boy." the general reached across and pulled at the boys hair who winced in response. "Speak."

"...Gintoki." The general released his hair, the boy sighed in return.

"Do you have a last name?"

"...Don't remember." It was a statement that was believable in these dark times. Gintoki knew the general wouldn't pry.

"Then, why do you have this sword?" The general picked it up by its hilt, and pulled it from its sheath.

"Found it."

"Where? From this battle?"

"No." He nodded and raised his hand signaling his henchmen to take Gintoki. The boy watched as they scooped him up helplessly, hopeing for a miracle that he knew wouldn't come.

"-Gintoki!" The doors crashed open as a samurai flew in, and Gintoki gave a sigh of relief.

"Zura, do you know this boy?" The general said, making the men carrying Gintoki pause.

"Yes, sir," he replied,"I had found him after the battle."

"And you took him to our camp?"

"He needed food-"

"So, you did?"

"We had food to spare, we all know it! He's just a boy, he's seen to much as it is!"

"Zura!" the general shouted, standing up."How do you expect to pay for this? He's a boy, at loss of his last name, carrying around a sword caked in blood! He is a _danger_ to us. Unless..." The general turned to the boy who stared at him with his dead-fish eyes,"Young man, are you willing to fight with us in the oncoming battle?" GIntoki stared at him, then back at Zura. _Should i say yes, should i try to run. I know what they'll do if i say no but..._

"Sir, punish me, not the boy!" Zura frantically spoke,_ no, Zura. You can't do that, not for someone like me..._ "It's my fault, let him go." The general seemed as if he was contemplating things, then nodded with the stroke of the chin.

"You will be put on the front lines in the next battle." The air was silent, even Gintoki knew this was a death sentence. The first to see the Amantos' weapons, the first to die. Gintoki knew he had to do something, and he knew how...

"I'll fight!" He spat out, all eyes on him. He couldn't take back his words now, so with a slow intake of breath, he spoke. "My name is Gintoki Sakata."

"Hmm..." The general motioned for the gaurds to drop the boy as a smile crept across his face. "I know just what to do." Gintoki stared at him and knew his plans.

-x-

"You shouldn't have said that," Zura spoke from next to Gintoki as he strapped on his armor.

"I wasn't just going to let you on death row," Gintoki sighed,"plus, they feed me." The samurai scoffed.

"Well, now we're both at the front lines..." The two went silent._ This kid..._

"Zura, why'd you burst through the door like that?" the warrior smirked.

"Well, whatever it is you've done, you're still a kid."

The boy nods not understanding the samurai, but soaks it in anyway. Neither one knows what to say. _The boys been through battle before so i can't give any good advice..._

"Oi!" Haiku interrupted the two,"Boss wishes to speak with Zura."

"Oh, see ya, Gintoki!" The samurai leaves Haiku and the silver boy, headed for the temple.

"So... Sakata, huh?" Haiku tries to make small talk to the boy who nods in return. _Seems to only open up to Zura..._ The warrior contemplated staring at the boy. "Need help with the armor?"

Astonished by the question, Gintoki looked up at Haiku, _is he serious? None of it fits me._ The samurai looks at the gleaming red eyes, _so this is the boy who fought in the battle. I wonder if i'll be able to see his fighting up close_

-x-

The battle came quickly, and it was not disappointing. Gintoki pulverized oncoming Amanto with a swing of his sword.

Blood, screaming, death.

Comrades fell and Amanto charged at the unfazed child a he tore through the battlefield. Haiku took a glimpse at the boy as he saw him cut to shallow through an Amantos chest, but deep enough to make him collapse.

"S-spare me!" It cried out to the boys deaf ears. In a flash of silver a pool of blood surrounded the Amantos head as a sword pierced through it. Zura had witnessed the scene too. _This boy..._ Zura watched him blaze through the Amanto forces in a fury of silver and red. _Is a demon... _He gave a battle cry, plowing through another enemy. _A white demon... _

This was the first time Gintoki was thought of as the 'Shiroyasha'.

This was the first time Gintoki saw a comrade die by the hands of an Amanto.

It was after this battle, after Gintoki had changed into his old clothes and sat upon a former comrades deceased body. Eating the final manju from the bowl Zura gave him. Zura... the first person in a long time to be kind to him. And Shouyou sensei would soon become the second.

-x-

_**Skipping foreword to Gintoki at the school with Takasugi and Katsura**_

"I'm Katsura Kotaru, pleasure to meet you." The boy with a green yukata and long black hair put his hand out. Gintoki returned introduction, and theirs eyes met. The red orbs met black, and Katsura could tell the kid had only a glimmer of hope left.

"Shinsuke Takasugi." another boy with black tinted-purple hair and a red yukata came up. Gintoki looked into the olive-green eyes and nodded.

-x-

"Hey, Takasugi!" Katsura yelled as class was ending.

"What."

"Where'd Gintoki go?"

"Why do you care?" Takasugi said in a bored tone. Gintoki would come to class, sleep on his sword, and leave. He wouldn't even speak to anyone. _Why should i care about him?_

"Well, i was going to bring him to the dojo, 'cause sensei's gonna teach us more moves after lunch." This got Takasugis' attention, he nodded and agreed to help Katsura look.

After a long time they found him under a tree next to the Koi pond outside of the temple.

"Oi, Gintoki!" Shocked by Katsuras sudden shout from nearby, Gintoki launched from where he rested. Landing on his feet with his sword drawn, he scanned the area only to point the tip at a fearful Katsura.

"Geez, come on Gintoki. We're going to the dojo." Takasugi left the two behind and Katsura grinned.

"Here, i saved you a manju from lunch since you ditched it." _like kid seems to rarely eat..._

Shocked, Gintoki murmured a thank you before heading to the dojo.

-x-

"Okay," sensei spoke,"now you will do a quick combo of a downwards and sideways slash with your partenrs, Ready?" Everyone said ready and held their wooden swords.

"Who goes first?" Gintoki thought on Katsuras question and raised his sword defensively in response.

Slash after slash Katsura attacked and Gintoki stood firm. _Katsura has weak arms... if only he-_

"Switch!" Shouyou instructed, and Gintoki attacked straight away, Katsura barely put his guard up in time. The first slash made him slide back a few feet, the second and Katsura lost his grip on the sword. Everyone stared at him in awe.

His power and skill quickly made everyone in the school fear him.

"W-wow, Gintoki!" he exclaimed,"For your first time in the dojo, you're strong!"

"Yeah, well. It's not my first time wielding a sword." Katsura stared at him, stunned. _What? Should i not have said that?_

"You spoke!" he jumped in excitement as he grabbed his sword. Gintoki felt an odd sensation bubble up inside of him as he saw Katsuras gleeful face. Throwing the sword down Gintoki stormed out of the dojo, not going unnoticed by sensei.

"Continue your sword practice." He said as he walked from the room to find his student.

Katsura, on the other hand, looked confused. Giving a knowing look towards Takasugi, the two hurried after Gintoki looking for the runaway. They found him by the Koi pond talking with sensei. The two, smirking towards each other,eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Sensei i just-" Gintoki tried to get his words together.

"Gintoki, i'm not forcing you to talk. Just know that whenever you want, you can to me." The two boys saw the expression Gintoki gave sensei when he turned his head, makeing their hearts break. It seemed so lost and hopeless, full of hardship and sadness. At that moment the boys knew they shouldn't be hearing this.

"I just... don't fit in, sensei. I don't understand all these-these strange feelings i keep haveing . Like when Katsura-san smiled when i spoke to him. I felt something i just couldn't-"

"Heh, i see. Well then-"

"But that's not all," Gintoki interrupted Shouyou with a serious face,"I just don't feel like i belong."

"And why is that?" Sensei acted calmly and the silver-haired boy sighed, looking down at his hands.

"Sensei, I've taken _lives_." He clenched his fists and hugged them to his body,"I _killed _people, sensei. My hands are covered in blood!" Shouyou stayed silent and stared at the boy as he rocked himself."Sensei, I don't belong with them They can still smile and laugh and play but I-I haven't done that since i can remember... I've fought and i've traveled battle after battle, _life _after_ life_. I don't belong with these-" He stopped suddenly as his body suddenly felt warmth that he'd never felt before, and arm crossing his vision. "Sensei...?" The teacher squeezed the boy tighter and close to his body, the silver hair getting into his eyes.

"You're not alone anymore, Gintoki." Sensei spoke once his breathing steadied, little did the boy know that his hair was slowly being soaked by his teachers tears. "You have people who care and love you. You don't have to fight anymore. You don't have to take anymore lives. We'll feed you and take care of you, and you'll smile once again." Gintoki could now feel the tears on his head and Gintoki wrapped his arms around his sensei awkwardly.

"Sensei, what is this?" Choked up, he responded.

"A hug."

"And... what are you doing?" Shouyou ran his fingers through the messy, silver hair.

"Crying. You know, it's okay to cry." Gintoki turned to look at his teacher, his eyes brimming not with tears- but with hope, and the teacher smiled down at the student.

"And is it also okay to eavesdrop?" At this Katsura and Takasugi looked at each other, a cold shiver running down their spines.

"What?" Slowly the two began to creep away Gintoki, on the other hand, stood up from his senseis grasp and drew his sword. The two froze as they heard footsteps approach the bush where they hid.

In a quick movement Gintoki put its sword back into its sheath, and the bush was cut, taking off Katsuras ponytail. Blood fell onto the boys faces.

"You two, what're you-" Shouyou stopped, and saw Gintokis real intention. A jaguar amanto, with its gun drawn, now stood behind the bush bleeding profusely from its chest.

"Boys, this way!" Sensei beckoned his two frightened students who ran to him behind a battle-ready Gintoki.

"Thank you, Shouyou Sensei," Gintoki spoke as he moved his sword in his battle stance,"but, i don't think even you can save me from death." Gintoki readied to launch at the amanto who was charging his gun. "It seems to be... a friend of mine."

Before Gintoki launched at the creature suddenly he was tackled from behind, the two rolled onto the ground, barely missing the shot the amanto fired.

"No, Gin-san!" Katsura held Gintoki down by his arms. The amanto collapsed from blood-loss and Shouyou went to take it to the schools shed with Takasugi. Gintoki peered into Katsuras eyes, and Katsura saw the lifeless eyes stare in return.

"Zura-san..."

"You don't have to kill anymore," Katsuras tears fell onto the shocked boys face. "I-we'll protect you! So loosen up, and play with us... and laugh... and, be a kid..." The words were choked up and tears pooled from his face. Gintoki again felt a feeling, but this one was different. It bubbled up from his stomach and his face contorted. It became hard to breath and it felt like all his grief and hardship and sadness sprang from his eyes.

"Zura-san..." He choked out squeezing his eyes shut. The other boy released him and pulled him into a hug. The two laied there, hugging and crying until sensei and Takasugi found them.

Katsura was the first kid to become his friend, and Takasugi would later become the second.

-x-

"Oi, Takasugi, Zura!" Gintoki yelled for the two after class ended and the other students headed for lunch.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" the two followed Gintoki and he led them to a small clearing in the forest. The other two marveled at the sight as the sun rays peered through the trees leaves.

"Isn't it perfect?"

"Wow Gin-san! This place IS beautiful?" Katsura exclaimed.

"Yeah," Takasugi walked around,"senseis gonna teach us in the dojo again today. Wanna be my partner, Gintoki?" At first the silver hair boy gave a shocked expression, then blushed and gave a quick nod. Suddenly Katsura launched at Takasugi, knocking him to the ground.

"Z-Zura-san?" Gintoki raced over to the two only to see their red faces with wide smiles. Giggles erupted from them as they tickled each other. Not knowing what to do Gintoki sat below a nearby tree, noticed by Takasugi.

The two crept up to the tired boy and tickled him. He laughed uncontrollably that day. Until tears sprang from his eyes and his sides ached. Until he knew that there'd be more days like this ahead. Until he knew they'd be friends forever.

-x-

Gintoki woke up, eyes landing on the white ceiling, looking around he saw Kaguras red hair from the closet, and sighed. _Friends forever my ass. _He looked back up to the ceiling running his fingers through his naturally-permed hair, _Sensei, I'm sorry. _He sighed, _But me and Katsura are gonna have to stop one of your students soon. I can't protect him..._ The sun peered in through the window and Kagura mumbled something about taking Sadaharu out for a walk later. The door opened and Shinpachi came through the door waking the two, complaining about their laziness. Gintoki gave a slight smile.

"I'm not lazy, i'm conserving my energy." He retorted to the unbelieving boy.

"Huh, what's so funny Gin-chan, Aru?" Kagura spoke with some sukonbu in her mouth and her wild red hair bouncing ontop of her head.

"That Pattsun has a smudge all over him, that's all." he grinned at the small yato girl.

"Yeah," Kagura picked her nose,"Megan should clean himself more often."

"Oi! Who're you calling Megan?! And was that a glasses joke?! I'm Shinpachi, right here," he pointed to his chest,"not here!" he pointed at his glasses.

"Sure, sure." Gin sighed and turned to the door only to hear a knock.

"Gintoki-sama," Tama spoke with a robotic voice,"I've come for the rent." They all looked at each other in fear before jumping away from the door, which was blown all of this, Gintoki found himself smiling again. _Sensei, I can't protect Takasugi. But, I'll protect what's important to me._


End file.
